


Guide to Pleasure in Paris

by Danaiye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Prostitution, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaiye/pseuds/Danaiye
Summary: “Now you made the girl leave; I assume that you would like to take her place?” Francis stood up and held Arthur by the chin in a seductive manner.





	Guide to Pleasure in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> -The title comes from “Pretty Women of Paris - Guide to Pleasure for Visitors to the Gay City,” a pamphlet that informs of famous prostitutes of Paris.  
> -While France was open to prostitution, England was a completely different case. Under the rule of Queen Victoria, prostitution was prohibited. Therefore, a lot of English men went to Paris to have sex with prostitutes.  
> 

“If you keep on drinking, you will surely die of alcohol poisoning.” Arthur grabbed the goblet full of red wine from Francis. “And you, take the girl away from him."  
“Yes, sir…” The English man exchanged a wink with the prostitute in Francis’s arms. She saw it was the right time to leave since Francis had his eyes glued to Arthur.  
“Now you made the girl leave; I assume that you would like to take her place?” Francis stood up and held Arthur by the chin in a seductive manner.  
“I’d rather not, thank you,” Arthur said primly.  
But Francis ignored him. He leans in and brushes Arthur’s lips gently.  
Arthur tried to pull away, but he lost himself in Francis’s velvety whispers of his name, prolonging each syllable as if to savour them.  
"St...stop it..." Arthur’s voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.  
"Stop what?" Francis replies, his voice low and husky. “This?”  
Francis leans in and kisses Arthur’s warms lips. Arthur’s breath becomes shaky as they pulled apart.  
“You English people must learn how to relax…” Francis teased as he worked his way around Arthur’s body, from the waist to the rump.  
Arthur rolled his eyes as he pulled the French man even closer - “Oh, we’ve already learned how to relax.”  
“Very well. Prove it to me.” Francis smiled as he surrendered himself to Arthur’s lead.


End file.
